rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S4 Ep. 7 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Monique Heart Nicki Minaj You ladies...are safe. The rest of you-Acid Betty, Courtney Act, Katy Perry, Kim Chi, Miz Cracker and Yuhua Hamasaki-represent the best and the worst of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Acid Betty Aja: Your Nancy Grace wasn’t much Nancy Grace. Plus you didn’t even send in a reference photo. You could have done more and send in a reference photo Aquaria: I was disappointed with your choice because after snatch game you know Nancy Grace is not a smart choice also you didn't submit an inspiration look. Viper: Next up...Courtney Act Aja: Your Fran Drescher, despite being short you took me there. You took me all the way even when you didn’t say what we know you were going to say because you lead us on the right path to know where you were going! good job tonight Aquaria: Your did a pretty good job this week. I didn't have very high hopes for you in this challenge but you took me there, great job! Viper: Next up...Katy Perry Aja: Your reference photo of Alyssa Edwards is Alyssa Edwards as you... You also could have done so much better but this week you were just not up to par Aquaria: Just no you literally gave no effort in this challenge. Viper: Next up...Kim Chi Aja: You Hillary Clinton was amazing. I loved where you went with her and trying to make her seem like she’s trying to be this cool mom. As always you have done very well! Good job tonight! Aquaria: This was a twist and it paid off. I absolutely loved your Hillary and the jokes were some of the best tonight. Amazing job! Viper: Next up...Miz Cracker Aja: I appreciate that you put in more than just the answers for the blank. But if you do that, you have to know the celebrity you’re impersonating. It wasn’t Iggy and you gave me some Aja and that’s not the celebrity you’re impersonating Aquaria: I'm gonna be honest Iggy Azalea is not funny at all. Now if you would've done a reference to clueless than it would have been a lot more funnier and played off more better, but even then it didn't play off to Iggy at all. Viper: Last up...Yuhua Hamasaki Aja: You didn’t make it to snatch game in season 10 so I was a bit worried for you. But you impressed me! It was like watching Phi Phi O’Hara in Snatch Game in All Stars 2! Really well done tonight your look was spot on! Aquaria: I give props to you because you did some deep digging to pull this out of the closet. Your performance was hilarious so amazing job tonight! Viper: Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the discord channels, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Yuhua Hamasaki You were predicted to bomb, but instead you cleaned the competition... You're safe. Katy Perry Your Alyssa Edwards wasn't cute and was a drop dead failure... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Kim Chi Your Hillary Clinton was a definite vote for me... Condragulations you are the winner of this challenge! You have earned an advantage in the next challenge. Courtney Act Your Fran Drescher made me say HWEHWEHWEHWE... You're safe. Miz Cracker Your snatch game might not have been funny, but I saw the effort in both the look and response... You're safe. Acid Betty Not submitting the whole challenge is an unforgivable sin... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...50 Shades Of Grey. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in...and I've made my decision! Acid Betty, Katy Perry I'm sorry my dears, but neither one of your looks gagged me or fit the theme well enough to stay in this competition It's a tough race, which is why I must ask both of you... To, Sashay away! Category:Blog posts